


Heroes of Etheria Challenge (Also on Fanfiction.net)

by TheAnomalyExpert



Category: Ben 10 Series, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, FanFiction.Net, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnomalyExpert/pseuds/TheAnomalyExpert
Summary: Read the entirety of this to understand what it is, but it's an idea for an awesome crossove, you'll absolutely won't regret it.
Kudos: 1





	Heroes of Etheria Challenge (Also on Fanfiction.net)

Hello dear readers, young and old, new and experienced.

This is The Anomaly Expert with something a little different this time.

I am helping a friend of mine on Fanfiction.net named Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, link;  [ http://fanfiction.net/u/1765205/ ](http://fanfiction.net/u/1765205/) , to help spread the idea of a potentially awesome crossover between two equally awesome fandoms.

Yes, I am talking about the Ben 10 series on CN and the She-Ra reboot on Netflix.

My friend has originally made a post called “Heroes of Etheria Challenge” on Fanfiction, link;  [ http://fanfiction.net/s/13164230/1/Heroes-of-Etheria-Challenge ](http://fanfiction.net/s/13164230/1/Heroes-of-Etheria-Challenge) , to see who would want to make something out of it, so far no one has taken it.

So after some talking with him and sharing ideas, he gave me permission to help spread the idea and here we are.

Anyways here is the general overview of the crossover:

  * Ben winds up on Etheria because of an accident, Professor Paradox, or a mission turned story-like adventure with Vilgax and/or other villains involved and help the Princess Alliance.



  * This can take place during/after Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, or Omniverse.



  * Ben can be paired up/shipped with any She-Ra girl, including Adora, or keep him single.



I also already have an idea for a start for this if anyone wants to work with it, read below:

Ben is on a mission to stop Vilgax and his fleet from using an experimentally-modified Null Void projector (that he has somehow acquired to modify) to send Earth to a dimension far more desolate and uninhabitable than the Null Void itself and let all inhabitants of Earth die a slow, cold, and dark death. While Ben is successful in saving Earth by removing a very important part, he wasn’t so lucky to escape before going with Vilgax to the dimension we know as the Despondos.

Meanwhile, on Etheria(Between the events of “Razz” & “Flowers for She-Ra”), Adora has recently been recognized as She-Ra, Princess of power, and while talking to some friends one of them says "What could possibly go wrong" or "It can't possibly get any worse" just before a portal opens in the sky nearby Brightmoon. The portal sends out Vilgax's fleet and as it crashes over at a faraway land, but not before dropping a Chimerian war drone and Ben near Brightmoon. Adora and her friends try to deal with the drone but due to its unfamiliarity and toughness, they couldn't do much until Ben arrives.

After beating the drone, Ben is brought to Queen Angellica to discuss what the heck just happened, cue the reactions of the Princess Alliance of how not only were they almost obliterated from impact with another planet but with Vilgax's rap sheet. Queen Angellica even tells Ben about the Horde and the Rebellion they were in with them, he decides to stay in Etheria to not only apprehend Vilgax but to help with the Rebellion.

Finally, we see what happened to Vilgax in an isolated area and with anyone’s luck, he’s either in the Fright Zone or nearby some Horde territories. Horde scouts come to investigate the crash and Vilgax manages to overhear about the rebellion and he reasons that Ben would join an obviously heroic faction. Vilgax decides to play submissive and joins the Horde to not only learn about Etheria but to eventually overthrow Hordak, become the new leader of the Horde and use their resources to repair the projector & complete his original task of destroying Earth by using both planets as 2 snowballs colliding with one another, in other words killing 2 birds with one stone.

Challenges:

  * Ben can have the Ultimatrix/Evolutionary Function to allow him to turn into his ultimate forms, that will be useful in this kind scenario, just provide a reason why he has it.
  * Ben acts like a mentor to Adora teaching her how to be a true hero.



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this dear AO3 readers, my friend Bigby will be so proud when he hears one of his inspiration works has been taken up. Just remember to give the credit to him or tell me if you took it up so I can tell Bigby. Thanks and stay strange. =D


End file.
